morninggloriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Morning Glories Wiki/Timeline
This article contains speculation based primarily on the potentially non-canon Academic Calendar seen in Morning Glories 18. Pre-20th Century *'1490. '''A Spanish-speaking prisoner in an island dungeon communicates with her cellmate. The cellmate doesn't understand the English words she wrote in her own blood: The Hour of Our Release Draws Near. *'1693. A Puritan inquisitor tortures Mary's lover to extract information from her -- what did she see when her eyes were opened? *'''1760: '''According to Daramount, a monastery designed by Benjamin Gerhardt. 1990s * '''May 4, 1994: Truants born. * May 4, 1995: The Glories (Casey Blevins, Hunter, Ike, Jade Ellsworth, Hisao Fukayama, Zoe) and Jun Fukayama are born. * May 1997: According to Daramount, Morning Glory Academy opens at the site of an ancient monastery. * 1997-1998: Casey and Hodge materialized in this time period, and are captured by Dan Blevin's unit for interrogation. Casey is waterboarded, but Hodge uses her power to save Casey and herself. Hodge thrusts Casey a bag and tells her to follow the instructions inside. Hodge returns to the present on May 2011, while Casey meets up with her father. She tells him to train his daughter, and to take up painting instead of being in the military. She also orders him to forget everything about her. After escaping, Casey books a flight to New York. * May 11-13, 1998: Abraham visits Zoe in Mumbai, India. 2001 * May 4: Ike's sixth birthday. Because Abraham fails to attend his birthday party, he plays with matches and sets a fire. His mother Cynthia grounds him. * May-June: Abraham retrieves his watch and tells Ike about the significance of their names. He receives a call from Benjamin, and leaves Ike mid-discussion. He has a dinner date with a grown-up Casey Blevins, who, acting on Lara Hodge's instructions, tells him to go to Kiev. Casey returns to her hotel, and disguises herself as Danielle Clarkson - someone who physically looks like Georgina Daramount. * June 4: Danielle Clarkson visits Dr. Oliver Simon to retrieve his son seven-year-old son Ian. She is unsure which of the multiple Ians to retrieve. 2002 * May 24 - June 1: Danielle Clarkson rescues Fortunato Medeiros and brings him to Abraham's camp (MG 35) 2004 *'2004': According to Casey, Morning Glory Academy is established as one of the most respected preparatory academies in the country. *'May 17': Dan Blevins instructs Casey in boxing, over Katherine's concerns. 2005 * May 14: Abraham saves Hunter from getting hit by a truck, and gives him his watch. * May 20: Irina kills her mother Kseniya and meets Danielle Clarkson, who has been looking for her MG 30) 2006 *'May 16: '''Daramount and Gribbs kill Mari Fukayama and abduct her son Jun Fukayama. They set fire to the house, and Hisao Fukayama was saved by Abraham. Hisao is taken to Abraham's desert camp. 2008 * '''June 2 - June 7': Jade's mother is killed in a car accident, and is buried. Jade is heavily affected by the death, and starts to adopt gothic culture and become an arsonist (MG ) 2010 *'May 11-13': Zoe accidentally kills her instructor Mister Hammond when she catches him in flagrante delicto with her best friend Sarah Price. They dispose of his body in the school incinerator. *'Post-May 13': Police suspect foul play in the disappearance of Kenneth Hammond. Sarah secretly meets with Zoe to tell her she plan to confess the truth. Zoe is upset, and presumably kills Sarah. She is brought in for questioning, but probably not as a suspect. She attends Sarah's funeral. *'May 16: '''Ike catches his father at a vulnerable time, and was able to read his will. The will left him nothing, which enraged him enough to kill Abraham. *'Post-May 16': Ike is briefly held for the murder, but charges are dropped after his lawyer Brantley gets him off the hook. He crashes his father's funeral in a very disrespectful manner. He asserts control over his inheritance, but is blackmailed by a garage attendant. The attendant suddenly gets a heart attack, which allows Ike to abscond with the evidence of his complicity in Abraham's death. 2011 Unspecified *Some time before May 4, Casey's application to MGA is approved. Her mother blames Clarkson for it, and initially convinces Dan not to let Casey go. He eventually relents. January to April 2011 * '''January 3': Hisao Fukayama meets Lara Hodge in Japan, and tells her she has the wrong twin. She agrees to help him enter the academy, but wants something in return. * March 18/19: Danielle Clarkson, married to Tom Reed, is awakened by their hungry baby David. She feeds him. May 2011 * May 2 (Mon): Hodge allows Vanessa to travel back in time as a "gift", to allow her to say goodbye to Brendan. * May 3 (Tue): The Truants implement their ill-conceived "save Abraham" plan. Akiko is taken captive and takes a green injection to the neck. She is confined in Room 831 in the basement, right next to Megan. David kills Brendan. Vanessa is captured and is imprisoned in the basement. Ian, upset at Akiko's capture, seeks out Irina and tells her that Vanessa's plan has failed. * May 4 (Wed): The Glories celebrate their 16th birthday by entering the academy. After bringing Casey to the airport, he looks at the school's academic calendar, and the MGA logo jogs a repressed memory 13 years ago. Casey discovers that they all have the same birthday, and asks Pamela about it. Instead, Pamela shows Casey the corpses of her parents. After that, she is detained by Daramount in an attempt to break her. Hunter and Ike go exploring and are caught inadvertently interrupting Gribb's ceremony. Hisao goes off to find his brother, but Jun finds him first. Pamela tries to stab Jade, but Zoe intervenes; they are caught by Susan Dagney. All the Glories are sentenced to detention. * May 5 (Thu): Daramount interrocates Casey on non-local reality, but she refuses to answer. She is thrown into detention at 12:05 PM with the rest of the Glories. The room is flooded; Hisao is knocked out, and Jade tries to kill herself. At 12:35 PM, Casey answers the question, and water is drained from the room. Jade is taken to the infirmary, where she briefly escapes and meets a girl named Megan. Jade is quickly recaptured and given a green injection to the neck. At 1:10 PM, Casey arrives late for her history class, but has a plan in mind. After school hours, she goes around to school to record white noise on her cellular phone. * May 6 (Fri): Casey recruits Hunter and Zoe for the rescue mission, and plots with Ike at the study hall. Jade has awakened from the green injection, and gives a cryptic answer to Nine's question after experiencing hallucinations (some of them precognitive) and communicating with her older self. After class, the Glories meet in the basement to implement their plan, but are caught by Daramount, who was tipped off by Ike. Hunter knocks himself out with a chemical concoction, while Casey and Zoe escape. Hunter is taken to the infirmary, when Hisao reveals himself and knocks Nurse Nine out. Jade is successfully rescued while Casey and Zoe run interference. Zoe meets David and appears to recognize him. When the pair reach the Cylinder room, a hole to the abyss opens; Casey is rescued in time by Daramount. * May 7 (Sat): Reginald Gribbs interrogates Casey and congratulates her on her success. After she is free to go, she assaults Ian, and opens up to Hunter. * May 11 - 13 (Wed-Fri): Casey tries to get Zoe to help her on her nitriles assignment, but Zoe is still angry from being left in the dark. She is recruited by Amanda into the cheerleading team. During the tryouts at 10PM, Zoe is unable to answer a question, and fails her test. Amanda is revealed to be working under Daramount's orders, and is killed by Zoe for her actions. * May 14 (Sat): Hunter sets a date with Casey at 5 PM, but he is unable to make it when Jun Fukayama, Steve, and Chad assault him. Zoe kills Steve and Chad, while Hisao discovers Hunter long after his date. Hisao confides that he has a twin brother. * May 16: '''At 5 AM, Gribbs approches Ike with an offer that guarantees his freedom. At 7 AM, Hodge appears at the grounds, confronts Nine and Daramount, and secures permission from the headmaster for her "brand of intervention". She decides not to intervene with Ike. From 5 to 10 AM, Ike mulls it over by talking to the rest of the Glories. At 10 AM, Ike decides not to fulfill Gribb's request, but is convinced by Daramount's offer of a blowjob. When he finds out the would-be victim is Abraham, his father, he backs out. Hodge begins her intervention during lunch break by giving Zoe a gun and trying to touch base with Hisao at the gym. She gives Jade some pills for her nightmares, and teases Hunter with psychic paper. After-hours, Hodge meets Casey, and tells her she has a plan to bring back Casey's parents. * '''May 17 (Tue): Hodge is late to the Woodrun planning meeting. Hunter tries to apologize to Casey for missing their date, but she tells him they should just be friends. Zoe sees that her locker was forcibly opened, and finds a picture of Amanda inside. She bumps a despondent Hunter in the hallway, and accuses him of trying to cop a feel. He unloads on her, and to his chagrin notices Ike moving back to the dorm (much to Hisao's amusement). Casey receives a note from Hodge telling her to find Hunter. Before she can do so, Woodrun starts, and she is paired with Jade and Ike. Meanwhile, Zoe goes to the restroom, she overhears students gossiping about her murderous ways. Emotionally distraught, she seeks out Hodge, only to hear the Woodrun announcement. Hunter avoids Casey, and is paired with Zoe and Hisao for Woodrun. Woodrun starts, but Casey's party goes to the Cave instead. Casey and Hodge teleport to the past, while Ike and Jade have a heart-to-heart talk in the Cave. All students are suddenly teleported to the future by the Truants. A furious Gribbs insists that Georgina explains the missing children to Headmaster. * May 18 (Wed): Hodge finds Daramount staggering out of the greenhouse; she nurses her sister's wounds the best she can. Hodge and a still-weak Daramount go to the cave and welcome a returning Casey, who quickly assaults Hodge before heading for the school. Thanks to Hunter's actions in the future, the students are all transported back to the right time period. Four Truants are captured, but Daramount realizes the likely mastermind Irina is still missing. Meanwhile, Ike and Jade are captured, with Gribbs threatening Ike that he'll kill Jade unless Ike agrees to kill Abraham. Ike agrees, but secretly picks a guard's pocket and steals his pistol. He shoots Gribbs in the head, and an explanation from Abraham. Irina reappears in the present, knocks Ike out, and mentally enslaves the guards. Hunter is shunted to the present by Dr. Ellsworth, and witnesses Casey reset (and forget) everything. Just as Irina was about to triumph, her control over the guards was broken by Casey. The Truants are taken to prison; Akiko is in the emergency room. Hisao, who had seen his brother die by David's hand, is sulking. Also, Pamela wins Woodrun. * May 20: Irina meets Mr. N. * May 24: Memorial service; Hunter meets the AV club. * May 24 - June 1: Daramount blinds Fortunato. * May 25: Guillaume is freed and talks to Jun, who reveals that Hisao switched places and died for him June 2011 * June 2 (Thu): Vanessa is released from confinement by Hodge. Hodge shunts her to the past as a gift, to allow her to say goodbye to Brendan the night before his death. (MG 32. N.B. Brendan and Vanessa's farewell occurred "a month ago", which is also one day before they implemented their plan to rescue Abraham.) * June 2-3 (Thu-Fri): Late in the evening, the Glories and Truants compare notes (N.B. This has to be after #32 since Vanessa is already released, but before #36 since Ian is not there.) * June 4 (Sat): Ian is freed, and he reunites with his friends at the AV Club. (MG 36. N.B. Hodge tells Vanessa on June 2 (Thu) that the Truants would be released by the end of the week. So this is going to be on Saturday at the most. It likely occurred on the 4th because Ian goes to sleep immediately without attending classes. This has to happen after the Glories and Truants meet to compare notes, since Ian wasn't at the meeting.) The Future * T-??: Julie Hayes activates the cylinder which kills an entire research team and cripples her father. * T-7d: Dr. Ellsworth attempts to recruit Julie Hayes in London. Julie initially refuses, but changes her mind after visiting her father's deathbed in the hospital. * T=0: Julie Hayes agrees to work with Dr. Jade Ellsworth in Morning Glory Academy. * T+??: The Woodrun participants are shunted off to the future. Maggie tags Hisao, forcing him to return to the school. She flirts with Hunter, but Zoe forces him to accompany her. They reach a cave laboratory, but it blows up. Hunter and Zoe have a heart-to-heart talk. After Hunter falls asleep, Zoe takes a knife, seeks out Maggie, and kills her. Things to Slot In * Woodrun past events * Hodge and Georgina's flashback * Events at Abraham's camp (Training, arguing with Clarkson, Abraham's capture) * Woodrun future events References Category:Mythology